Searching for Truth
by primavera15
Summary: Sets after Episode 16 of Season 1. Jeremy wants to be a vampire to go search for Vicky. Jeremy asks for Anna's help. Rated T to be safe but idk if rating will change in the future. Jeremy/Anna for future chapters. *discontinued*
1. Change Me

Searching for Truth

Chapter 1

Note: Alright so this is a sneak peak for the new story I will make after I finish the story Secrets! Hope you like and tell me what you think about it! Honesty is appreciated! *happy face*

Jeremy:

"I want you to turn me." I repeated when Anna just stared at me with a shocked face.

"Why…why would you want that?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Please, Anna, I beg you. This is what I want."

"What about Elena? What about your aunt?"

"Stefan is more important to Elena now. Aunt Jenna…well…I'm sure she won't miss me too much."

"How could you be so sure?"

I sighed heavily. "Will you turn me or not?"

She turned away and paced around my room. She stopped next to my computer, where my headphones sat on top of the keyboard. She stared at it for a moment before continuing to pace.

"You don't know what you're asking me." she mumbled, not looking at me.

"I do. I want this."

She shook her head. "No you don't. You're young, confused, and lonely. You want a quick way out from your life but I'm telling you this is not the right way to go. You'll regret asking me one day but there will be no way to change back."

"If you won't change me, I'll find someone who will."

She stopped pacing at looked at me, studying me from head to toe. "Why do you want to become a monster?"

I couldn't lie. "I want to go find Vicky."

She snorted. "You sound desperate for her."

"I am. I loved her and I still do. I want to go find her and find out why she just suddenly left."

"That's all?"

"No but that's my business."

She shook her head. "You're doing all this for some vampire who left you in the first place?"

"You wouldn't understand."

She looked out the window with a sorrow expression on her face. "No. I guess I wouldn't. Love is not for me."

A moment of silence passed between us and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'm changing! Don't come in!" I said quickly. Anna looked ready to leave if necessary.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight!" Aunt Jenna said.

"Oh, well, goodnight!"

I heard her mumble about teenagers and I heard her footsteps go to her room. Her door closed and I sighed with relief. I turned back to Anna.

"I'm still waiting for your answer." I said.

She sighed. "Maybe you should think about this for a bit. I mean what you're asking me to do has a lot of consequences. Watching your family grow old, you have to leave your family so they won't get suspicious that you're not aging, the bloodlust, having to drink blood to survive, and not being able to tell anyone what you are. Are you ready for all of that?"

I nodded, determined. "Yes."

Anna ran a hand down her face in frustration and nodded, staring at me hard. "Fine."

Note: I had to make this very short because I only wanted to make it a sneak peak. I'll work on chapter 2 once Secrets is finished. Don't forget to review!


	2. I Need Your Help

Searching for Truth

Chapter 2

Note: Alright so here am I continuing now with this story! Thank you for all to you who has reviewed so far!

Jeremy:

I smiled, excited.

"So when do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Right now."

She glared at me. "Now? Here in your room?"

I nodded.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you want it now fine but we're not doing it in your room where there's the chance of getting caught. Let's go somewhere else."

I watched as Anna went to the window and lifted herself through it. Before she got out she paused. "Coming?"

"Yeah."

I saw her jump out and I looked down to see her on her feet, looking up at me. She waved me down.

"Hurry up, I don't have all night!"

I looked back to check if anybody was there before I climbed out. Luckily, I didn't break anything. She grabbed my arm and we ran into the woods. We walked from there about a mile or so and she let go of my arm. She took two steps ahead of me, her back turned to me.

"Last chance to back out." she warned.

I was doing this for Vicky. I needed to know he truth about why she left. Why she had acted so weird on all of us.

"I want this."

She turned around and nodded. She advanced quickly on me and shoved me against a tree, holding me in place.

"I've never turned anyone before." she mumbled.

"It's alright. I trust you."

She swallowed thickly and I saw her eyes trail down to the side of my neck. The veins in her eyes appeared and she turned my head to the side.

I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists at my sides, waiting for the bite and the pain. I felt her lips brush against the side of my neck and I turned my head to the side to give her more access. She growled and I felt her teeth sink into my skin. It hurt and I let out a scream. I started to squirm but Anna held me in place. I felt the blood leave me and I started to get weaker and weaker.

Few seconds later, I couldn't hold myself up anymore and my knees gave out from under me. The pain was now gone, followed by pleasure. Anna help me up as she finished me. My breathing started to slow, the world around me started to turn black. Soon enough I took my last breath and darkness swallowed me whole.

Anna:

His blood was nothing like I've ever tasted. So warm and sweet. When I had taken the last drop I leaned back and saw Jeremy limp in my arms, his skin pale as death. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and I lowered him down on the floor. It wouldn't take too long before he would awaken. I watched the process with intense eyes as Jeremy's skin started to turn back to his normal creamy self. I reached out and brushed a bang from his face. _You fool. I know one day you're going to regret this. _Moments later, after Jeremy looked like his normal self, he stirred and his eyes snapped open, gasping. I held him down quickly.

"Easy, easy. Don't move too fast right now." I warned. His eyes were black.

"Is…" He licked his lips, looking around frantically. "Is it done?"

"Can't you tell for yourself?"

He looked around, observing everything. He listened carefully and his eyes widened. "I could see and hear everything perfectly."

"I bet."

"I also feel…better than ever."

"I can imagine."

He looked at me and frowned. "What?"

I shrugged and got up, holding out a hand to him. He took it and stood up. He looked around again and smiled. He looked excited like a 7 year old arriving at Disneyland.

"So now that you're a vampire, I guess you can go off and find your Vicky. See ya." I said and turned around to head home. Jeremy reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Please don't leave. I'll need your help. Especially since I'm new to all this."

I heard his stomach growl. I couldn't help but laugh.

I stopped when I saw his eyes were desperate. "Please, Anna. Help me find Vicky."

I felt a pang of jealously and sadness. He really does like this Vicky. _Get over yourself, it's not like you care. _

"I don't know--oh don't look at me that way!" I whined when he puppy eyed me.

I growled. "Fine, fine. But you owe me big time!"

"Anything you want!" he said.

We agreed that I would go home to mother to let her know I'm alright while Jeremy went back to his house and left a note.

"No packing?" he asked.

I hesitated. "Try to pack as lightly as possible. A backpack size travel will be best. So I'll be back in about half an hour."

He nodded and we went our ways.

I arrived home and I went inside as carefully as possible. I closed the door and tried to go to my room.

"Where have you been?" mother's voice demanded from behind me.

I slowly turned around to look at her. She was looking at me angrily with her hands crossed over her chest.

"I went out to…look around, you know, get out of the house a little."

"I want you here. I need you here to help me. I can't do this by myself. You know more about this town than I do now."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Mother shook her head and walked over to me. She hugged me.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." she whispered.

"Nothing will happen to me, mom. I'll be fine."

A moment later, I kissed mother goodnight and I went up to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I grabbed my bag and filled it with what I thought would be necessary for me. I don't know how long before we find this Vicky but we still needed to pack light. I swung my bag over my shoulder and I made sure I had my cell before I went out the door and into the night, heading for Jeremy's house.

Jeremy:

After my packed my necessities in my school bag, I left a note on my computer desk. It said: _I'm taking a trip. I'll be safe. I don't know if I'll come back, though. _I saw my ipod and headphones on my desk and I grabbed it and placed it in my jean pocket. I froze for a moment when I felt the presence of another vampire. Then I relaxed when I imagined it was Anna. I grabbed my bag and I went over to the window, opening it up and climbing through. I paused and turned to look one more time at my room. When Vicky was here, I would spend almost the whole day here if I wasn't in school or getting something to eat from the kitchen. It seemed like a life time ago.

"Come on, Jeremy!" Anna said.

I turned around and I jumped out, landing perfectly.

"Where should we start, Sherlock?" Anna asked.

One night when Vicky and I were in my room, Vicky had told me that when she graduated high school, if she graduated, she would like to visit her mother and then travel to placed like Florida, New York, and France. Then I remembered Vicky and Matt's mother was back in town. I focused back on Anna who was still waiting patiently for my answer.

"I know where we should start."

"Good but first we should get something to eat."

Matt's mother:

I stayed looking at the ceiling, thinking about I disappointed my son…again. He was right. I'm suppose to be taking care of him, not the other way around. The door bell snapped me out of my thoughts and I listened, curious to see who it was. I heard Matt's footsteps walk in front of my door and to the front door. The door opened.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

_Could it be Elena's brother, Jeremy?_

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late but I really need to talk to your mother. Is she home?" a male voice said.

"Umm…yeah, one second. Come in." Matt said.

"Oh, sorry, this is Anna. She's a friend of mine. Hope you don't mind." the male voice said.

"Not a problem, it's nice to meet you Anna." Matt said.

"Same here." a female voice said.

I tensed when I heard Matt knock on the door. "Mom, a friend of mine wants to see you."

I swallowed and sighed. "I'll be right out."

"If you'd like you can talk in the living room. Would you guys like something to drink?"

"No, thank you, we just ate." the male voice said.

I stood up and got into my old slippers, heading for the door. I stepped outside and I saw the who guests standing a few steps away from me. They turned and smiled.

"Mrs. Donovan, I'm Jeremy Gilbert." he said, stretching out a hand.

I shook it, smiling. "Yeah, I know. You've grown."

He chuckled. "Yeah been awhile since we last saw each other. Oh, this is Anna, a friend of mine."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, dear."

"Same here, maim."

"Please sit down." I said. When we did, a moment of tense silence stretched out in the house. Matt came into the room and looked between us three.

"I'll leave you three to talk." he said and excused himself before going to his room.

"So I was told you wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes, Mrs. Donovan…umm…this is going to be a tense conversation but I really need your help." Jeremy said.

I looked at him and then at Anna. I focused back on Jeremy. "Okay…"

He sighed. "Do you have an idea about where your daughter could have gone to?"

Note: Don't forget to review!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Alright so I don't know if you guys are going to hate me or not but I'm sorry to say that this story will not be continued. You see, when I saw how things had gone out between Anna and Jeremy…yeah it's going to make my story…ehhh you know? Not correct or something so again I'm sorry but this story will stop at chapter 2. I do have good news. I do plan to make another story. I guess another Damon and Bonnie one or as they are now calling it, Bamon lol. Cute! One thing, if you guys want the first chapter up soon, I'm going to have to disapoint you because I don't have ideas right now. If anyone would like to help me out, it would be amazing and I would love you forever (in a friendly way of course). So that's all I have to say. Thank you.

Ps. Is Stefan going to become a addict to human blood now or what happened in the end of episode 17?

primavera15


End file.
